


city of love (look into your eyes and the sky's the limit)

by werewolf715



Series: #SourinSummerFest 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crying Rin, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gou is adorable, Lost Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Oh who am I kidding, Rin finds him, Rin is a dork, Romantic Fluff, They're all dorks, not that much, of course, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke, Rin and Gou go on a trip to Paris. </p><p>or</p><p>Gou is so done with her brother and his boyfriend's shit. </p><p>Written for #SourinSummerFest on tumblr.<br/>Week 2 - Travel/Roadtrip</p>
            </blockquote>





	city of love (look into your eyes and the sky's the limit)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this boatload of fluff!!!  
> Don't forget to review, and enjoy!!  
> Gou is so totally done with their shit. 
> 
> EDIT: There is some fanart for this fic from @just-some-fandom-stuff on tumblr. THe link is:  
> http://just-some-fandom-stuff.tumblr.com/post/147778812615/sourin-summer-fest-week-2-travelroadtrip-sourin
> 
> (Title from Helpless from Hamilton; The Musical)

“This guy was insane.” Sousuke remarks, looking at Dali’s The Persistence of Memory. Gou is standing in between him and Rin. She gasps and smacks him.

“Sousuke-kun! You’re an art student, you’re supposed to appreciate this sort of thing.” she cries out. Sousuke chuckles, rubbing his arm.

“Tell me about it.” Rin says, smirking. 

“Onii-chan!” Gou glares, smacking Rin as well. 

“Right?” Sousuke points out one part of it, “I’m not even sure what that is, a horse or an eye?”

“That’s the point!” Gou groans.

“Yeah, it’s definitely a very interesting form of art.” Rin snickers.Gou throws her hands in the air. 

“Why do I even go to art museums with you two? Why do I even go anywhere with you two?” Gou cries, stalking away, “I’m going to go and look at art with people who actually appreciate it.” 

Both Rin and Sousuke burst out laughing as Gou walked off. It wasn’t that either of them actually disliked the art. It was just fun to tease Gou. 

“Alright, let’s go look at some more art,” Sousuke said, his eyes sparkling with excitement, “I really want to see his sculpture collection. If he can bring this surrealism into art, I can’t wait to see what he does with sculptures.” 

**

Rin and Sousuke are both sitting down on the top of the Arc de Triomphe, taking in the view. Gou is taking pictures from a different vantage point. 

“You know it’s nice that we went on vacation.”

“Hm.” Sousuke doesn’t look up from his sketch. Rin adjusts his black beanie, tucking in strands of red hair. He looks at Sousuke, who is intently focused on his sketch. 

“I can’t think of a better way to spend break than with the two people I love the most.” Rin says, leaning his head back and tapping his mint converse on the floor. Sousuke slowly puts his drawing pad down.

“Rin….” Sousuke manages, blushing slightly. Rin grins shamelessly at him. “You’re such a sap.” 

“But you love it,” Rin says cheekily, scooting closer to Sousuke’s side. Sousuke looks in another direction awkwardly and Rin takes the opportunity to place a peck on his cheek. The blush on Sousuke’s cheeks darkens, “Anyways, what are you drawing?” 

“The view.”

“Of the Eiffel Tower?” Rin questions. Sousuke shrugs.

“Not quite.” He says. Rin looks confused.

“Then what sort of view?”

“This one.” Sousuke adds a couple more marks before turning the drawing towards Rin. He lets out a gasp.

“Sou….” Rin begins whilst blinking quickly, trying to keep the tears at bay. The sketch was of the view from the Arc de Triomphe. Rin carefully holds the pad of paper, studying the many pencil strokes made to create such a beautiful image. The Eiffel Tower is on the side, with thousands of buildings clustered underneath. The Seine River, slow and lazy, loops around. The railing of the Arc de Triomphe is drawn in the middle, and leaning on that railing, is a drawing of Rin himself. He’s looking to the right, wearing the black skinny jeans, a white tank top and skinny jeans. His unbuttoned blue shirt and jacket are blowing in the wind and he’s looking to the right. His profile is clear, eyes glittering and posture relaxed. Rin traced the figure with his index finger and wiped away a tear, “This is amazing…. You made me look…..amazing.”

“You are amazing,” Sousuke murmurs. Rin wipes his eyes again and pulls Sousuke in by the collar of his grey button-down to kiss him properly. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re crying.” 

“Shut up.” Rin tries to glare at him. Sousuke only smiles and kisses Rin deeply. Rin slings an arm over his shoulder, drawing him closer. 

“Done scarring everyone yet?” Called out Gou from the side. Rin pulls away to see Gou lowering the camera and resting it against her bright blue dress. 

“Did you take a picture of us?”

“Of course! You two are adorable.”

“Gou…”

“Now come on. We’ve got to head to lunch.” She skips away happily. Sousuke chuckles next to him and gives Rin one last kiss before standing up and stretching. 

“Off we go then.” 

**

“Where’s Sousuke?” Rin asks as he stood next to Gou in the Louvre. She is admiring LIberty Leading the People. Gou has her arms crossed in front of her pink blouse and her brows furrow as she looks at Rin. 

“Sousuke-kun? I thought he was with you.”

“Shit,” Rin mutters, scuffing a black van against the marble floor. He runs a hand through his crimson hair, dislodging the ponytail. “We have to find him.”

“Yes. Meet at the Mona Lisa in 15 minutes, okay?” Gou says before the two split up. Ten minutes later and Rin is standing in front of the Venus de Milo, panting. He had walked for what seemed like forever and asked dozens of people, and nobody had seen him.

“Sousuke? Where are you, dammit?” Rin says loudly, ignoring the various looks people shoot him. 

“Have you seen a really tall guy with black hair?” Rin asks someone. They point at a random American dude in the corner, chattering excitedly. “That’s not him. Thanks, anyways.” 

“A lost-looking guy with eyes like the ocean?” Rin says. 

“I’m sorry, but no.”

Rin wants to throw himself off a railing. He’s been asking practically everyone and he still can’t find Sousuke. Gou and he have planned on meeting in four minutes and he had no progress, Rin was really getting worried. 

He started towards the elevator. I should probably start looking on a different floor. Rin stands, waiting or the elevator. Unwanted tears come to his eyes. What if we can’t find him? The what? I can’t just leave him in a foreign country!” Rin mentally slapps himself. Don’t be stupid! You’ll find him.

“Rin….” Rin looks up at the sound of his name. It was Sousuke, looking about as lost as possible, leather jacket swung over his shoulders. 

“Sousuke!” Rin cried out, hugging him tightly. Sousuke chuckles, arms tight around Rin’s waist. Rin pulls away and punches him.

“Ow, Rin….”

“You asshole! You know how shitty you are with navigation. And especially in a place this big,” Rin yells, wiping his tears on Sousuke’s shirt. There’s a smile on Sousuke’s face as he hugs Rin even tighter, “I was really worried.”

“Sorry. I wanted to go look at the Impressionist paintings and then I couldn’t find you guys. Besides, I’d never stay lost. Especially with you around to find me.”

**

“So, hot date tonight, eh, onii-chan?” 

“Why am I in your room again?”

“Because I’m helping you get ready!” Gou grins, bouncing on her bed. 

“There’s not much to do. It’s just Sousuke.”

“If it’s just Sousuke why are you spending two hours getting ready.” Gou asks pointedly. Rin blushes and fiddles with the cuff of his shirt. 

“It’s not for that long.” He says and Gou winks, “Anyways, are you sure you’re okay by yourself.”

“Of course, onii-chan! I can’t wait to spend some time by myself. It’s nice that you’re worried though.” 

“I’m not worried!”

“Of course not.” Gou says, and Rin leaves the bathroom, going to stand in front of Gou.

“How do I look?” He asks nervously. Gou appraises him, placing a hand on her chin and squinting. Rin is wearing a black button-down with a red tie. His hair is tied and he had black skinny jeans on. There was a pair of black vans on his feet, “Gou? You aren’t saying anything.”

“You look great, onii-chan! Sousuke-kun won’t know what hit him.” Gou sent him a pair of thumbs-up. Rin looked away, embarrassed.

“Thanks, Gou.” Rin says just as there’s a knock on the door. They both glanced towards it. Rin hesitated. 

“Knock em dead.” Gou cries out. Rin smiles and goes to answer the door. 

“Why are the different rooms nec- whoa.” Sousuke begins before stopping abruptly. Rin smirks, leaning against the door.

“Like what you see?”

“Honestly?” Sousuke leans closer to whisper, “I don’t think I can wait until we get back to our room before ripping your clothes off.”

“Sousuke!” Rin blushes, going to whack him on the shoulder. Instead, he just smoothes out his blazer, giving his boyfriend a once-over. He bites the inside of his lip. Sousuke is dressed in a teal button-down with a couple buttons undone and a black blazer which brings out the broadness of his shoulders. His shoes are polished and slacks are ironed. Sousuke raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“You look pretty sexy too.” Rin drawls, red eyes meeting blue. Sousuke’s smirk widens.

“Oi you two! Quit eye-fucking each other and go to dinner already.” Gou calls out from her position on the bed. Both Rin and Sousuke laugh.

“Sorry about that, Gou.”

“We’ll see you later!”

They walk into the hallway and close the door. Sousuke offers Rin his arm. 

“Shall we?”

**

“What’s your favorite part of Paris so far?” Rin asks. He and Sousuke are standing on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, the night lights of the city spread out beneath them.

“Probably the various museums.” Sousuke replies, lighting up. “It’s lovely to see how much art has changed. Especially how the style of….” 

Sousuke keeps talking and Rin just listens, a small smile playing across his lips. He’s content to just listen to his boyfriend’s deep baritone getting so excited. Sousuke trails off after a little bit, looking embarrassed. 

“Sorry.”

“Worried your nerd is showing? Don’t be. I love it. And you.”

“Sap.”

“You love it,” Rin says with a wink. He changes his tone to a teasing whine and flutters his eyelashes, “Anyways, I thought your favorite part was spending time with me.” 

“I didn’t tell you my favorite part about the museums.”

“And what was that?”

“Sharing them with you.”

“Oh.” Rin says quietly. Sousuke looks over at him. His head is bent. Sousuke places a finger under his chin, lifting it up. Tears glisten in his eyes.

“Are you crying?”

“No.” Rin pulls away but burrows deeper into Sousuke’s side. He chuckles and pulls Rin closer, planting a kiss on his head. 

“They say the best view isn’t from the Eiffel Tower?”

“Hmm? Then where’s it from?”

“The Arc de Triomphe. That way the Eiffel Tower is in the view.”

“Huh. Well, I think the best view is the one with you in it.” Rin says. Sousuke is quiet and Rin looks over at him. His head is turned away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not.” Sousuke grumbles. Rin chuckles and fits their lips together. It’s chaste, but warm. He pulls away. 

“Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.” Rin says mischievously. Sousuke blushes harder and Rin laughs.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Rin’s eyes are twinkling. Sousuke smirks.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He says, closing the gap between their mouths. Their lips slide against each other, unnoticed in the dark of the night. Sousuke winds an arm around Rin’s waist and Rin’s fingers thread through dark hair. Sousuke sighs and pulls away. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that. I really like the headcanon that Sousuke is an artist so I made him one.  
> They are so hopelessly in love its amazing.  
> Come and talk to me on tumblr @crextiveblxckberry 
> 
> EDIT: My friend @just-some-fandom-stuff on tumblr made some fanart for this one!!! IT'S SO GORGEOUS and can be found at this link:   
> http://just-some-fandom-stuff.tumblr.com/post/147778812615/sourin-summer-fest-week-2-travelroadtrip-sourin
> 
> Don't forget to review, and the next fic will come out at some point next week.


End file.
